Bandits on the Road
} |name = Bandits on the Road |image = bandits1.jpg |px = 270px |location = Lothering |start = The Bandits |end = The Bandits |other npcs = Ser Bryant |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Bandits on the Road is a quest in Dragon Age: Origins. Acquisition As soon as you arrive in Lothering you will be stopped by a group of bandits who will let you enter the village if you give them 10 . There are multiple ways to complete this quest. Walkthrough * If you pay them the money they'll want more and demand 20 . * You can intimidate them to prevent them from attacking your party. Also with persuasion you can convince them to give you 20 for sparing their lives. You can subsequently further intimidate the leader into leaving Lothering for good. * You can also convince them that a poorly defended caravan is heading that way so they'll leave. * To get rid of the bandits once and for all, you can provoke them into attacking you. Focus on their leader because he'll surrender when he's almost dead. You can decide to kill the bandits or let them go. * Looting any of the boxes around the bandits' barricade will cause them to attack you without warning. The normal conversation still occurs after defeating them though. * After defeating the leader, you may demand he give you everything they stole. This should give you over 1 50 (also obtain Surveyor and earn 150 XP), and you may then either kill him or let him go. Result Upon completion you get 150 XP (letting them go, killing them, or reporting them); 300 XP if you also had them "hand over everything". Ser Bryant will reward you with 20 . If you ask for additional help he will give a key to the cabinet in the back of the Lothering Chantry. There are some Health Poultices and the Ancient Elven Boots (in the PC version the boots are not there because of a bug). Skills During the fight, the bandits will use the following skills: (Bandit Leader) (Bandit Leader) Notes * If you choose not to fight the bandits and do not loot their site and then tell Ser Bryant about them he will send a templar to dispatch them. If you then return to their site and fight them either through conversation or through looting their site and then kill them after the second fight, you will not be able to get the reward from Ser Bryant but will still complete the quest. Bugs * If you intimidate the bandits into letting you go, then talk to them again and intimidate them into leaving town, the quest closes with an erroneous entry indicating you fought them and they surrendered before they left. If you bribe them into letting you go, then talk to them again and intimidate them into leaving town, you receive no experience reward, journal entry or quest closure at all. * If you kill the leader close to the side of the bridge, you may not be able to loot him. * It is possible that after speaking to Alistair regarding the Treaties, the Bandit Leader will come back to life with no health. When you approach him, it will initiate combat; the Bandit Leader will not be killable in this state, since his health is already at zero. There is nothing you can do to defeat him, nor can you exit combat mode. Reloading the game is the only way to fix this. * * If the Warden is a Mage, and you choose the dialogue options "(Intimidate) Do you really want to fight a mage?" and then "It's time to test some spells. (Attack them)", Hanric, one of the bandits, will panic and run away. This can sometimes prevent you from completing the quest and getting credit for the kill, as you haven't really killed all of the bandits. * When the leader surrenders and is intimidated into leaving, all the bandits are counted as driven off, even if he is the only bandit alive after surrendering. es:Bandidos en el camino Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Lothering side quests